Six Words
by Semper Fi Sweatshirt
Summary: Who can be summed up in six words? Our favorite Glee characters, that's who. Hemingway Six. Short chapters.
1. Andrea Cohen

**Title:** Six Words

**Author: **Semper Fi Sweatshirt or Eia

**Summary: **Who can be summed up in six words? Our favorite Glee characters, that's who.

**Characters: **Everyone. Literally everyone on the list fanfiction gives.

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**Note from the Author's Desk:** I've seen this in a few other fandoms, mainly Harry Potter. It usually goes by the Hemingway Six challenge. So the idea is six words to sum up every character. I've got most of them done. Some (Puck) have two. The only one I don't have done is Kurt. So I'm thinking I'll post a few everyday. Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't and never will own Glee.

* * *

**Andrea Cohen:** Soloist, Vocal Adrenaline.

**First appearance: **Pilot

**Most notable appearance: **She is seen puking outside rehearsal when she tells New Directions not to hire Dakota Stanley in Acafellas.

Being the soloist was worth it.


	2. April Rhodes

**April Rhodes: **Former McKinley High student and glee club member.

**First Appearance: **Rhodes Not Taken

**Most Notable Appearance:** In Rhodes Not Taken, April gains the favor of all the glee club members in, shall we say, _interesting _ways.

She used to be the star.


	3. Artie Abrams

**Artie Abrams:** Current McKinley High School student and member of New Directions and the football team

**First Appearance: **Pilot

**Most Notable Appearance:** Many, many episodes. He's only one of the main characters. No big deal.

He's okay with dancing with himself.


	4. Azimio

**Azimio**: Current McKinley High School student, hockey and football player, and resident bully.

**First Appearance: **Mash-Up

**Most Notable Appearance:** The several times he has thrown slushies in the face of members of New Directions.

He _has _been slushied. Just once.


	5. Becky Jackson

**Becky Jackson**: Current McKinley High School student and Cheerio.

**First Appearance: **Wheels

**Most Notable Appearance:** First seeing her with Brittany. It was just so gosh darn sweet.

Is happy to be a Cheerio.


	6. Beth Fabray Corcoran

**Beth Fabray Corcoran**: Quinn and Puck's daughter. Shelby's adopted daughter.

**First Appearance: **Journey

**Most Notable Appearance:** Journey. Quinn goes through a lot of pain because of Beth.

Has never met her real parents.


	7. Blaine

**Blaine:** Current Dalton Academy student and member of the Warblers.

**First Appearance: **Never Been Kissed

**Most Notable Appearance:** His singing of Teenage Dream where he practically has eye sex with Kurt.

The most dapper of the three.


	8. Brad

**Brad:** McKinley High pianist.

**First Appearance: **Pilot

**Most Notable Appearance:** Who knows. He always around.

He's _not _always around, thank you.


	9. Brenda Castle

**Brenda Castle**: McKinley High School astronomy teacher and badminton coach.

**First Appearance: **Bad Reputation

**Most Notable Appearance:** Laughing at Sue for her Physical video in Bad Reputation

Why does McKinley High teach astronomy?


	10. Brittany S Pierce

Brittany S. Pierce**: Current McKinley High School student, Cheerio and Glee Club member.**

**First Appearance: **Showmance

**Most Notable Appearance:** I'm partial to "dolphins are just gay sharks" but I'll go ahead and say Brittany/ Britney.

She's your average, stereotypical blonde cheerleader.


	11. Bryan Ryan

**Bryan Ryan**: McKinley High School Board member and former glee club member.

**First Appearance: **Dream On

**Most Notable Appearance:** Duking it out with Will for the role of Jean Valjean.

Needs to go for his dreams.


	12. Burt Hummel

**Burt Hummel**: Local mechanic. Father to Kurt Hummel, McKinley High student.

**First Appearance: **Preggers

**Most Notable Appearance:** He just has so many moments with Kurt. It's hard to choose one.

Tries to always accept his son.


	13. Carl Howell

**Carl Howell**: Dentist. Sexy Dentist.

**First Appearance: **Britney/ Brittany

**Most Notable Appearance:** Showing up to surprise Emma with a date in Britney/ Brittany and getting Will insanely jealous.

He is actually making her better

The hottest dentist in the world.


	14. Carole Hudson

**Carole Hudson**: Finn's mother, Kurt's stepmother and Burt's wife.

**First Appearance: **Pilot

**Most Notable Appearance:** The wedding.

Is the woman of the house.


	15. Dalton Rumba

**Dalton Rumba**: Show choir director of the Haverbrook School for the deaf.

**First Appearance: **Hairography

**Most Notable Appearance:** Not caring that he stole New Directions set list.

Deaf in one ear. SCARLET FEVER!


	16. Dave Karofsky

**Dave Karofsky**: Current McKinley High School student and football player.

**First Appearance: **Mash-up

**Most Notable Appearance:** His argument with and lip-rape of Kurt Hummel in Never Been Kissed.

Needs to leave his freakin' closet.


	17. David

**David**: Current Dalton Academy student and Warbler. Member of the senior council.

**First Appearance: **Never Been Kissed

**Most Notable Appearance:** Umm… Never Been Kissed. I'm seriously doubting his sexuality after using the word endearing.

The most calm of the three.


	18. Dr Wu

**Dr. Wu**: One of the two ob-gyns in Lima, Ohio.

**First Appearance: **Showmance

**Most Notable Appearance:** When Terri blackmails him with help from Kendra.

His bonsai keeps him from suicide.


	19. Dustin Goolsby

**Dustin Goolsby**: Coach of Vocal Adrenaline

**First Appearance: **Auditions

**Most Notable Appearance:** Auditions. He walks out with a Hello Kitty backpack.

Has to live up to Shelby.


	20. Emma Pillsbury

**Emma Pillsbury**: William McKinley High School counselor.

**First Appearance: **Pilot

**Most Notable Appearance:** I'm quite partial to Rocky Horror Glee Show when she sings Toucha Toucha Touch Me.

Some guys think OCD is cute.


	21. Figgns

**Figgnis**: William McKinley High School principle.

**First Appearance: **Pilot

**Most Notable Appearance:** Waking up next to Sue was pretty funny. Being confronted by Tina was even funnier.

Has two fears: Vampires and Sue.


	22. Finn Hudson

**Finn Hudson**: Current McKinley High student, glee club member, football player, and basketball player.

**First Appearance: **Pilot

**Most Notable Appearance:** I like him in Furt but he's only a main character so it's not like you don't have a whole bunch to choose from.

He hasn't done his homework yet.

And it's definitely due next period.


	23. Grace Hitchens

**Finn Hudson**: Jane Addams Academy counselor and show choir director.

**First Appearance: **Hairography

**Most Notable Appearance:** Not quite sure but she's rather pretty.

She really is sorry for Sectionals.


	24. Holly Holliday

**Holly Holliday**: Substitute teacher. Singing substitute teacher.

**First Appearance: **The Substitute

**Most Notable Appearance:** Conjunction Junction, Nowadays/ Hot Honey Rag, Forget You, Singing in the Rain/ Umbrella. Choose one of the above.

Doesn't regret a thing she's done.


	25. Howard Bamboo

**Howard Bamboo**: Assistant assistant manager, Sheets-N-Things and former member of Acafellas.

**First Appearance: **Pilot

**Most Notable Appearance:** He was pretty okay in Acafellas.

Needs to stop listening to Terri.


	26. Jacob Ben Israel

**Jacob Ben Israel**: World class gossip-monger. Aliases: Jewfro

**First Appearance: **Showmance

**Most Notable Appearance:** His narration in Auditions of Glee's Big Fat Gay Summer is interesting. However, him being _titillated _by Rachel dressing like Brittany Spears in Britney/ Brittany… then being caught by Sue.

Is a creep with a Jewfro.


	27. Jean Sylvester

**Jean Sylvester**: Older sister of Sue Sylvester.

**First Appearance: **Wheels

**Most Notable Appearance:** In Wheels, we first see Sue with her and it may be the only time we ever see her be sweet with anyone.

Her little sister means the world.


	28. Jesse St James

_Jesse St. James__**: Male lead of Vocal Adrenaline who transfers to McKinley High to connect Rachel and Shelby. And then he breaks Rachel's heart and returns to Carmel High. Basically he's a spy.**_

_**First Appearance: **__Hell-O_

_**Most Notable Appearance:**__ His 'show face' in Hell-O is seriously hilarious._

_His hair: it's just so gay._

_Broke Rachel's heart with an egg._


	29. Judy Fabray

**Judy Fabray**: Quinn's mother.

**First Appearance: **Ballad

**Most Notable Appearance:** During Journey she shows up to support her daughter after kicking her husband out. Quinn then goes into labor.

Wishes she was there for Quinn.


	30. Ken Tanaka

**Ken Tanaka**: William McKinley High School football coach. (Former.)

**First Appearance: **Pilot

**Most Notable Appearance:** He proposes to Emma in Vitamin D but later turns her down after she goes to Sectionals with New Directions on their wedding day.

He loves someone he can't have.


	31. Kendra Giardi

**Kendra Giardi**: Terri's sister.

**First Appearance: **Showmance

**Most Notable Appearance:** "Mom smoked and drank a bottle of vodka every night when she was pregnant with us and we're _totally_ normal." (to Terri in Hairography)

She's a bitch. She knows it.


	32. Kurt Hummel

**Kurt Hummel**: Current Dalton Academy student and member of the Warblers. Former McKinley High student, cheerleader, football player, and member of glee club.

**First Appearance: **Pilot

**Most Notable Appearance:** He's only got like the biggest plotline of season 2. No biggie.

Has courage bursting at designer seams.


	33. Lauren Zizes

**Lauren Zizes**: Current McKinley High School student. Member of the wrestling team, glee club and AV club.

**First Appearance: **Wheels

**Most Notable Appearance:** I guess she can sorta sing if she's in glee club.

She rocked Puck's world. No, really.


	34. Matt Rutherford

**Matt Rutherford**: Former McKinley High student, glee club member and football player.

**First Appearance: **Preggers

**Most Notable Appearance:** When he walks out of the shower with April Rhodes, Puck, and Mike. Boy's got it goin' on.

Wonders if they think of him.

He thinks of them. A lot.


	35. Mercedes Jones

**Mercedes Jones**: Current McKinley High student and glee club member. Former Cheerio.

**First Appearance: **Pilot

**Most Notable Appearance:** Watch her bang out Bust Your Windows in Acafellas. You'll understand.

Being a diva is hella fun.


	36. Mike Chang

**Mike Chang**: Current McKinley High student, glee club member, and football player.

**First Appearance: **Preggers

**Most Notable Appearance: **Anytime you see his abs. I mean have you seen them?

His Asian abs are beyond sick.


	37. Noah Puckerman

**Noah Puckerman**: Current McKinley High student, football player, basketball player, glee club member and self-proclaimed badass.

**First Appearance: **Pilot

**Most Notable Appearance: **He's just so freakin' hot.

Promised to be nicer to Jews.

Isn't sure that's going to work.


	38. Pavarotti

**Pavarotti**: Bird

**First Appearance: **The Substitute

**Most Notable Appearance: **He is a not-so-subtle metaphor but he only appears in one episode. So far.

Just keep chirping, just keep chirping.


	39. Phil Giardi

**Phil Giardi**: Kendra's husband, Terri's brother-in-law. Does the taxes for a couple of law firms.

**First Appearance: **Showmance

**Most Notable Appearance: **He's only got like two.

Is totally and completely, forever whipped.


	40. Quinn Fabray

**Quinn Fabray**: Current McKinley High student, Cheerio, and glee club member.

**First Appearance: **Pilot

**Most Notable Appearance: **I'd say her going through labor in Journey is pretty unforgettable.

Needs something for her stretch marks.


	41. Rachel Berry

**A/N You guys get sixteen today because I've been busy and lazy. Sorry 'bout that. Sixteen is actually the exact number of chapters I have left so…**

**Rachel Berry**: Current McKinley High student and glee club member. Self-proclaimed captain of glee club.

**First Appearance: **Pilot

**Most Notable Appearance: **She's an annoying loudmouth. It's hard not to notice her.

She's the lead in her head.


	42. Rod Remington

_Rod Remington__**: Co-anchor on WOHN News 8 for Lima, Ohio.**_

_**First Appearance: **__Mash-up_

_**Most Notable Appearance: **__He appears as a judge in both Sectionals and Journey._

_Is Lima's very own Walter Cronkite._


	43. Russel Fabray

**Russel Fabray**: Quinn Fabray's father.

**First Appearance: **Ballad

**Most Notable Appearance: **He appears only in Ballad but is later said to have been kicked out of the house for having an affair with a tattooed freak.

He still isn't allowed at home.


	44. Shannon Beiste

**Shannon Beiste**: Current McKinley High School football coach.

**First Appearance: **Audition

**Most Notable Appearance: **Never Been Kissed. 'Nough said.

Inside, she's really just a girl.


	45. Sam Evans

**A/N: This one is true. I know for a fact. I'm blonde.**

**Sam Evans**: Current McKinley High student, football player, and glee club member.

**First Appearance: **Auditions

**Most Notable Appearance: **Rocky Horror Glee Show. He's ab-ulous.

What blond hasn't used lemon juice?


	46. Sandy Ryerson

**Sandy Ryerson**: Former McKinley High School staff member and glee club director.

**First Appearance: **Pilot

**Most Notable Appearance: **He definitely sells marijuana.

He is a creep. That's it.


	47. Santana Lopez

**Santana Lopez**: Current McKinley High School student, Cheerio, and glee club member.

**First Appearance: **Pilot

**Most Notable Appearance: **Me Against the Music in Britney/ Brittany was hot.

Had reasons for the boob job.


	48. Sean Fretthold

**Sean Fretthold**: Paralyzed former football player and friend of Finn Hudson.

**First Appearance: **Laryngitis.

**Most Notable Appearance: **He sings One with Rachel at the end of Laryngitis.

He regrets driving into the pool.


	49. Shelby Corcoran

**Shelby Corcoran**: Former Vocal Adrenaline coach, biological mother of Rachel Berry, and adoptive mother of Beth Fabray Corcoran.

**First Appearance: **Hell-O

**Most Notable Appearance: **Theatricality

She loves Beth. She really does.


	50. Sue Sylvester

**Sue Sylvester**: Current McKinley High staff member and cheerleading coach. Former principle. Founder of Sue's Corner on WOHN News 8 for Lima, Ohio.

**First Appearance: **Pilot

**Most Notable Appearance: **Either Vogue or Physical. It's a toss up.

She _does_ care for those kids.


	51. Sunshine Corazon

Sunshine Corazon**: Former McKinley High exchange student. Current Carmel High student and member of Vocal Adrenaline**

**First Appearance: **Auditions

**Most Notable Appearance: **Try watching her sing in Auditions. It's insane.

She will become a soulless automaton.


	52. Suzy Pepper

**Suzy Pepper**: Current McKinley High student

**First Appearance: **Ballad

**Most Notable Appearance: **Ballad is her only appearance but it makes quite the impression.

She's crazy for Schue. Like, _crazy._


	53. Terri Schuester

**Terri Schuester**: Ex-wife of William Schuester. She is now Terri Delmonico.

**First Appearance: **Pilot

**Most Notable Appearance: **She's just a little psycho. It's hard to pick one moment though.

Crazy. Like fake a pregnancy crazy.


	54. Tina CohenChang

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Current McKinley High student and glee club member.

**First Appearance: **Pilot

**Most Notable Appearance: **She wears champagne bubbles in Theatricality what's more notable than that.

She's Asian. Believe me, she knows.


	55. Wes

**A/N: This concludes the Dalton Golden Trio (Blaine, David, Wes).**

**Wes**: Current Dalton Academy student and Warbler. Member of the Warblers senior council.

**First Appearance: **Never Been Kissed

**Most Notable Appearance: **He's a little gavel crazy in Special Education.

The most outgoing of the three.


	56. William Schuester

**A/N: This concludes Six Words but it's not over if you don't want it to be. If fanfiction adds a new character I will do a six words for them. Also, feel free to request for a character again. If you want to see another one for Emma, I'll try my best. For Finn? I'll do it. Just request it in a review or a PM. Now on with it!**

**William Schuester**: William McKinley High staff member, Spanish teacher and glee club director. Former McKinley High student and glee club member.

**First Appearance: **Pilot

**Most Notable Appearance: **He's only in every episode. No big deal.

90% of Lima's hair gel sales.


	57. Brittany S Pierce: Take Two

**Brittany S. Pierce: Take Two**

**For:** Mesa Deva

She knows what she's talking about.

Doesn't matter that nobody else does.


	58. Kurt Hummel: Take Two

**Kurt Hummel: Take Two**

**For:** Mesa Deva

He knows fashion has no gender.

He doesn't care what anyone thinks.


	59. Mike Chang: Take Two

**Mike Chang: Take Two**

**For:** Mesa Deva

He dances outside his room now.


	60. Santana Lopez: Take Two

**Santana Lopez: Take Two**

**For:** Mesa Deva

She's wants back at the top.

When she sings, nothing else matters.


	61. Brittany S Pierce: Take Three

**Brittany S. Pierce: Take Three**

**For:** Seventh Theory

Her cat is reading her diary.


	62. Finn Hudson: Take Two

_**Finn Hudson: Take Two**_

_**For:**__ Seventh Theory_

_He never knew his real father._

_But he's found one in Schue._


	63. Noah Puckerman: Take Two

**Noah Puckerman: Take Two**

**For:** Seventh Theory

He is the definition of badass.


	64. Quinn Fabray: Take Two

**Quinn Fabray: Take Two**

**For:** Seventh Theory

She made some mistakes she regrets.


	65. Santana Lopez: Take Three

Santana Lopez: Take Two

For:** Seventh Theory**

**She's one hot and spicy Latina.**


	66. Sue Sylvester: Take Two

**Sue Sylvester: Take Two**

**For:** Seventh Theory

She hates Will's hair so much.

Seriously. She wants to kill it.


	67. William Schuester: Take Two

**William Schuester: Take Two**

**For:** Seventh Theory

Teacher of the Year. No doubt.


	68. Emma Pillsbury: Take Two

**Emma Pillsbury: Take Two**

**For:** white as midnight

She really likes Will _and_ Carl.


	69. William Schuester: Take Three

**William Schuester: Take Three**

**For:** white as midnight

Needs to give up on Journey.


	70. Artie Abrams: Take Two

**Artie Abrams: Take Two**

**For:** Average Everyday Sane Psycho

Wants just one day to walk.


	71. Becky Jackson: Take Two

**Becky Jackson: Take Two**

**For:** NinjaWizardGleek15

Coach Sue makes her feel good.


	72. Blaine Anderson: Take Two

**Blaine Anderson: Take Two**

**For:** NinjaWizardGleek15

He likes to jump on furniture.


	73. Jesse St James: Take Two

**Jesse St. James: Take Two**

**For:** NinjaWizardGleek15

He attends UCLA. In Los Angeles.


	74. Rachel Berry: Take Two

**Rachel Berry: Take Two**

**For:** NinjaWizardGleek15

Man Hands. RuPaul. Yentl. Dwarf. Star!


	75. Dave Karofsky: Take Two

**Dave Karofsky: Take Two**

**For:** JossieLuverXoXoLols

He blocks for the other team.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like this one needs explaining. Usually it's bats for the other team, but Karofsky plays right guard on the McKinley football team which means he blocks for the quarterback. So yeah, that's for all the football illiterates out there. I only know this because my brother played right guard.**

**Also, don't think that because I've already done a character twice or three times, like Santana and Brittany, you can't request them again. Keep requesting whoever you like. This story isn't over until I stop getting requests and if Brittany just so happens to get ten requests by that time, then there will be a Brittany: Take Ten.**


	76. Kurt Hummel: Take Three

**Kurt Hummel: Take Three**

**For:** NinjaWizardGleek15

He likes to play Clinton Kelly.


	77. Brittany S Pierce: Take Four

**Brittany S. Pierce: Take Four**

**For:** Seventh Theory

She'll be dancing until she dies.

**A/N: Brittany's a dancer, through and through.**


	78. Mercedes Jones: Take Two

**Mercedes Jones: Take Two**

**For:** Seventh Theory

She's plus sized, loud, and proud.


	79. Tina CohenChang: Take Two

**Tina Cohen-Chang: Take Two**

**For:** Seventh Theory

She used to have a stutter.


	80. Finn Hudson: Take Three

**Finn Hudson: Take Three**

**For:** JossieLuverXoXoLols

Had reasons for the kissing booth.


	81. Sam Evans: Take Two

_Sam Evans: Take Two_

_For:__** JossieLuverXoXoLols**_

_**Doesn't care for Finn's so-called reasons.**_


	82. Blaine Anderson: Take Three

**Blaine Anderson: Take Three**

**For:** ToLoveAgain

Has quite the Gryffindor house obsession.


	83. Jesse St James: Take Three

**Jesse St. James: Take Three**

**For:** ToLoveAgain

He actually fell for Rachel Berry.


	84. Kurt Hummel: Take Four

Kurt Hummel: Take Four

For:** ToLoveAgain**

**Knows it gets better. But when?**

**A/N: This is sometime before he meets Blaine. Maybe even a little after, right around when Karofsky kisses him.**


	85. Rachel Berry: Take Three

**Rachel Berry: Take Three**

**For:** ToLoveAgain

The most involved student at McKinley.


	86. Kurt Hummel: Take Five

**Kurt Hummel: Take Four**

**For:** HeartsHungBehind

He keeps feeding Pavarotti glitter-filled food.

**A/N: Kurt has officially surpassed Brittany as the most requested for the first time since requests started.**


	87. Noah Puckerman: Take Three

**Noah Puckerman: Take Three**

**For:** NinjaWizardGleek15

Thinks that Beth would love him.


	88. Quinn Fabray: Take Three

**Quinn Fabray: Take Two**

**For:** NinjaWizardGleek15

Thinks Puck is wrong about that.


	89. Brittany S Pierce: Take Five

**Brittany S. Pierce: Take Five**

**For:** NinjaWizardGleek15

She sees rainbows in the mirror.

**A/N: For those of you who didn't realize, Blaine's last one (82) was a reference to AVPM, which Darren Criss played Harry Potter in. This is for NinjaWizardGleek15 who asked for more AVPM references. Thank you to HeartsHungBehind.**


	90. Brittany S Pierce: Take Six

**Brittany S. Pierce: Take Six**

**For:** NinjaWizardGleek15

Unfortunately, she fails at finding things.

**A/N: For those of you who didn't realize, Blaine's last one (82) was a reference to AVPM, which Darren Criss played Harry Potter in. This is for NinjaWizardGleek15 who asked for more AVPM references. Thank you to HeartsHungBehind.**


	91. Matt Rutherford: Take Two

**Matt Rutherford: Take Two**

**For:** NinjaWizardGleek15

Voldemort went and killed the spare.

**A/N: For those of you who didn't realize, Blaine's last one (82) was a reference to AVPM, which Darren Criss played Harry Potter in. This is for NinjaWizardGleek15 who asked for more AVPM references. Thank you to HeartsHungBehind.**


	92. Noah Puckerman: Take Four

Noah Puckerman: Take Four

For:** NinjaWizardGleek15**

**How dare you disturb his slumber! **

**A/N: For those of you who didn't realize, Blaine's last one (82) was a reference to AVPM, which Darren Criss played Harry Potter in. This is for NinjaWizardGleek15 who asked for more AVPM references. Thank you to HeartsHungBehind.**


	93. Pavarotti: Take Two

**Pavarotti: Take Two**

**For:** NinjaWizardGleek15

He's the Fawkes of Dalton Academy.

**A/N: For those of you who didn't realize, Blaine's last one (82) was a reference to AVPM, which Darren Criss played Harry Potter in. This is for NinjaWizardGleek15 who asked for more AVPM references. Thank you to HeartsHungBehind.**


	94. Rachel Berry: Take Four

**Rachel Berry: Take Four**

**For:** NinjaWizardGleek15

Rachel can't draw or co-operate well.

**A/N: For those of you who didn't realize, Blaine's last one (82) was a reference to AVPM, which Darren Criss played Harry Potter in. This is for NinjaWizardGleek15 who asked for more AVPM references.**


	95. Rachel Berry: Take Five

**Rachel Berry: Take Five**

**For:** NinjaWizardGleek15

Thinks that she's the coolest girl.

**A/N: For those of you who didn't realize, Blaine's last one (82) was a reference to AVPM, which Darren Criss played Harry Potter in. This is for NinjaWizardGleek15 who asked for more AVPM references. Thank you to HeartsHungBehind.**


	96. Sam Evans: Take Three

**Sam Evans: Take Three**

**For:** NinjaWizardGleek15

What the hell is an Avatar?

**A/N: For those of you who didn't realize, Blaine's last one (82) was a reference to AVPM, which Darren Criss played Harry Potter in. This is for NinjaWizardGleek15 who asked for more AVPM references.**


	97. Tina CohenChang: Take Three

**Tina Cohen-Chang: Take Three**

**For:** NinjaWizardGleek15

Bitch, I am so Tina Cohen-Chang!

**A/N: For those of you who didn't realize, Blaine's last one (82) was a reference to AVPM, which Darren Criss played Harry Potter in. This is for NinjaWizardGleek15 who asked for more AVPM references. Thank you to HeartsHungBehind.**


	98. Kurt Hummel: Take Six

**Kurt Hummel: Take Six**

**For:** NinjaWizardGleek15

Where's Blaine been all my life?

**A/N: For those of you who didn't realize, Blaine's last one (82) was a reference to AVPM, which Darren Criss played Harry Potter in. This is for NinjaWizardGleek15 who asked for more AVPM references. Credit to HeartsHungBehind for helping me with this one and Blaine's corresponding one.**


	99. Blaine Anderson: Take Four

**Blaine Anderson: Take Four**

**For:** NinjaWizardGleek15

In the room under the stairs.

**A/N: For those of you who didn't realize, Blaine's last one (82) was a reference to AVPM, which Darren Criss played Harry Potter in. This is for NinjaWizardGleek15 who asked for more AVPM references.**


	100. The 100th Chapter Spectacular!

**A/N I'm completely crazy. Like seriously. In this lovely one-shot-ish thing, Blaine attends McKinley and is part of ND. He and Kurt have literally **_**just**_** gotten together and Lauren and Puck have been together. Tina and Mike are together and so are Artie and Brittany. Anyone else, I have no idea. This is the hundredth chapter and so I present to you...**

**

* * *

**

The Six Words 100

**th**** Chapter Spectacular!**

"That was completely ridiculous, Finn," Kurt huffed as they walked into the choir room. "I mean, really, you didn't have to threaten him. He's probably still scared."

Finn shakes his head. "What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't threaten him?"

Blaine raised his hand a little and waved. "I'm right here you know."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and gave him a peck on the lips. "Sorry, babe."

"What was that?" Mercedes called from the other side of the room. It looked as if though Finn, Kurt, and Blaine were the last to arrive, other than Mr. Schue. "Kurt, have you been hiding something from me?"

Kurt colored scarlet and Blaine wasn't far behind. Finn gave a large sweep of the arms. "New Directions, I present to you, Klaine."

Everyone cheered loudly and whooped, having been lobbying for Klaine to actually happen for months. When the whistles died down, Rachel loudly interrupted. "What's this about you threatening someone Finn?"

"I was just being a good big brother!" Finn defended almost immediately, blushing a little bit as he took his seat. The chairs were arranged in a circle today and they had been for awhile- something to do with team bonding or an idea as equally ridiculous.

"Just because I'm smaller, doesn't make you the big brother." Kurt pouted a little and Blaine squeezed his hand because he was just so adorable.

"Actually, it does because you are _seven whole months _younger than me," Finn said with a smirk, crossing his arms across his chest. "Ha!""Wait, Kurt," Tina said suddenly. "You're younger than Finn?"

Kurt nodded sadly and Finn, still with his smirk spoke up again. "He's younger than all of us. I checked. **Kurt's the baby of glee club."**

"No way," Puck said disbelievingly. "He is not!"

Mercedes nodded, grinning. "He so is. He's a December baby and according to Rachel's crazy calendar of glee events, his birthday is the last of the year."

Kurt propped his elbows up on his knees and put his face in his hands. Blaine rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm never gonna live this down."

"No," Sam said, smiling. "You are most definitely not, _hì'i tsmukan._" Everyone rolled their eyes and Sam put his hands up in defense. "What? It means little brother!"

"Sam, you're-" Quinn started, only to be cut off by Rachel.

"Finn! What did you just say?" she looked expectantly at Finn while the others looked at her like she was crazy.

"Uh, that I'm the big brother and that's why I needed to give Blaine a talk."

"You did not, white boy," Mercedes said disbelievingly."

Rachel waved her hand impatiently. "No, no. After that."

"Uh… **Kurt's the baby of glee club**?"

Rachel began counting on her fingers. "…5 …6! Perfect! Guys, I have the best idea for a bonding game!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "What now?"

"Well, a couple years ago when I was at a leadership camp for the future stars of Ohio-" Puck snorted. "- my counselor had me and my cabin mates do an exercise where a person had to say six words about someone and then that person had to say six words about someone else and so on and so forth."

"Cheesus, Berry," Puck said. "What was your counselor on?"

Rachel looked slightly perturbed. "Nothing. Probably. Or something. I don't know. But let's start. I'll go-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Lauren said from her spot between Puck and the empty chair that would become Schue's. "I still don't get this game, Berry."

"Yeah," inserted Quinn. "So we just say six adjectives?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, no. That's too easy. They have to make a sentence or phrase, like what Finn said about Kurt. **He's the baby of glee club.**"She counted off on her fingers as she said each word. "I'll start. It's easier just to catch on." She looked around the circle for her victim. "Puck! **Goes to Temple with me sometimes."**

Puck sort of blushed- but not really because badasses don't blush (at least, that's what he'll later claim)- as everyone stared at him a little. "It's true, alright. I go to Temple with Berry and her dads sometimes because my mom takes the car."

"Someone should write these down," Quinn suggested. "We're never going to remember them."

Tina stood up and made her way toward the white board. "I'll do it." She carefully wrote down Kurt's name and what Finn had said about him before writing 'Puck: **Goes to Temple with Rachel sometimes.**' right below it. "So does that make it Puck's turn now?" she asked, looking to Rachel.

She nodded and everyone turned to Puck expectantly. "I'll go with…" His eyes scanned the circle, passing up everyone for a different reason. Finally they rested on the girl next to him. "Lauren," he said as he watched Tina write down her name. "**She's the most badass girlfriend ever.**"

There was a soft 'awww' and Lauren smiled at her boyfriend before she too started to scan the circle for a victim. She eventually settled on someone she didn't really like, but was slowly realizing wasn't the worst person to have on your side. "Santana." The girl in question's eyes widened. "**Is kind of a cool bitch.**"

Rachel counted everything off on her fingers as people said things. She was a little oblivious to the laughter around her when Finn tapped her on the shoulder and whispered into her ear. "This was a good idea."

Meanwhile, Santana smirked and her eyes made their way around the circle until she zeroed in on one Blaine Anderson. Blaine noticed her look and grabbed onto Kurt's arm, leaning behind his boyfriend as if that could protect him from Santana's wrath (which theoretically it could). Everyone laughed at Blaine's fake cowering until Santana interrupted.

"Blaine. **Almost uses more gel than Schue.**"

Laughter burst out from all around the circle because it was oh-so-true. Even after coming to McKinley, Blaine cited his father for giving him crazy curls that always needed to be gelled. Blaine pouted a little and Kurt gave him a kiss on the cheek, at which point Blaine brightened considerably and started searching the circle for someone he could come up with one for. Everyone was still laughing pretty hard around him and Artie had to remind Tina to write what Santana had said on the board. Artie.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Artie." Everyone looked a little surprised as they quieted. Artie and Blaine were friends, having bonded over love of Harry Potter but they weren't the closest of friends and everyone had been expecting Blaine to choose Kurt. "**He's the most gangsta glee member.**"

It took a moment, but that cause even more laughter than what Santana had said about Blaine. Kurt mumbled something under his breath about Blaine wishing he was gangsta, Tina was doubled over, leaning on Mike for support, and Mercedes infectious laugh was too loud to be missed. Artie dusted off his shoulders and made some hand symbols. He shrugged as everyone continued to laugh. "Haters gonna hate."

The laughter continued and Artie thought about his pick hard. When people had quieted, Artie spoke up. "Tina." The girl stopped her giggles and stared at him. "**Can't beat me at wheelchair races.**"

Tina stared a second longer and continued to laugh, going over to give Artie a hug. She returned to her post and wrote her own name up on the board along with '**Can't beat Artie at wheelchair races.**' Everyone looked at the two confusedly and with a small smile Tina just explained by saying "A date we went on once upon a time. My turn right?" She leaned over to give Mike a kiss on the cheek. "Mike. **Is the best Asian boyfriend ever.**"

There was another 'awww' and Mike turned to Tina. "Asian Kiss?"

"Asian Kiss." She nodded and they started rubbing noses.

"Ugh, enough of the Asian cuteness! We get it! You're adorable." Everyone turned to Kurt and Blaine, who had shifted so that Kurt was in Blaine's lap and backed away from the circle just enough to not be in anyone's immediate sight. Blaine currently had his arms wrapped around Kurt from the behind and was burrowing his head into Kurt's shoulder as Kurt held tightly to Blaine's hands.

Santana coughed and it sounded suspiciously like the word 'hypocrite'. Kurt glared at her and Mike cleared his throat.

"Anyway, Britt."

Brittany straightened up considerably. "Yay! I've already got the best one."

"Good. Because mine is awesome. **Could beat me in a dance-off.**" Mike grinned and several people nodded in agreement.

Brittany however shook her head with wide eyes. "No way. You would win," she protested.

Mike laughed. "I doubt it, Britt. But it doesn't matter and it's your turn."

Brittany perked up again. "Mine is so the best. Kurt. **The most fashionable dolphin in Ohio.**"

Everyone stared at Brittany for a second as Tina caught up on her writing. "Oh my gosh that's brilliant!" Mercedes finally burst out and the entirety of New Directions began laughing.

"And it's completely true, bitches!" Kurt said, snapping his fingers and giving them his best 'Bitch, please' face which was rather stellar. "And it is so my turn. So, Mercedes, baby, you ready?" Kurt let go of Blaine's hands to rub his own together evilly, an action which Blaine whimpered at. Everyone rolled their eyes as Kurt turned back to give Blaine a quick kiss before continuing. "Anyway, Cedes. **She works the Technicolor zebra look.**"

The joke was lost on almost everyone, except Artie and Tina who had been there, Mercedes and Kurt of course, and Quinn, Blaine, and Rachel who had all been told the story. They all laughed and reminisced for a moment, Mercedes by laughing, before Puck cleared his throat.

"We get it. It's a insider with all you little original gleeks. But can we keep this going. Gotta go work on the guns." Puck flexed his right arm and then his left as everyone rolled their eyes.

"What guns, Noah? Water guns? You can't leave until Glee is over, anyway," Kurt reminded him, smirking. "Idiot," he added under his breath.

"You are so lucky you're the youngest, Kurt." Kurt smirked some more at Puck's pretend anger. "Hit it, Aretha."

Mercedes rolled her eyes but pointed to Quinn nevertheless. "Quinn. **Throws the best girl's night parties.**"

All the girls and Kurt nodded in agreement and some of the boys drooled a little at the thought of what went on at those parties. Puck even glared at Kurt who was invited to both the girls' parties and the boys' parties, the latter only after proving his prowess at video games.

Quinn considered her options. Sam, Finn, or Rachel. Sam, definitely. "Sam. **Made a really, really good Rocky.**"

Everyone laughed a little except for Puck, Lauren, and Blaine who hadn't witnessed Sam's gold board shorts request. Sam put his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture and shrugged a bit.

"No Na'vi, Frog Lips," Santana warned from across the circle causing another round of laughter.

"Alright then. Finn. **Has been really quiet for this.**"

Everyone laughed a little at the realization and Finn countered with "And Rachel-" he pointed to the girl in question. "**Is completely crazy for suggesting this.**"

They all laughed as Tina finished writing on the board. "Where's Mr. Schue?" someone asked just as Mr. Schue walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. There's was an emergency last period. What's this?" he asked seeing all the writing on the board.

"Just a game, Mr. Schue," Tina said, capping the marker a little guiltily and retaking her seat next to Mike and Mercedes.

"Alright then. Let's talk about Nationals. Anyone have any Jour-"

"But wait!" Brittany said and all eyes turned to her. "I have another one!"

Santana put a hand on Britt's leg. "That's alright, Britt. The game is over," she told the other girl.

"But it's a really good one! I promise. Mr. Schue can I?"

Mr. Schue leaned against the piano. "Sure Brittany. Go ahead."

"Who's it for Britt?" Mike asked.

"It's for everyone," she said happily, her ponytail bouncing.

Mercedes looked at the girl, telling her to get on with it. "What is it Britt?"

"**We might as well be family."**

* * *

**A/N: As you can see, all the six words are in bold, even the ones that are repeated.**


	101. Blaine Anderson: Take Five

**Blaine Anderson: Take Five**

**For:** The Poison Sunflower

He's kinda got a Napoleon thing.


	102. Brittany S Pierce: Take Seven

**Brittany S. Pierce: Take Seven**

**For:** GleeLover77

Doesn't understand her feelings for Santana.

**A/N: Returning to this format until I get to 150 chapters or 100 reviews.**


	103. Mike Chang: Take Three

**Mike Chang: Take Three**

**For:** GleeLover77

The Asian community _loves_ Mike Chang.


	104. Quinn Fabray: Take Four

**Quinn Fabray: Take Four**

**For:** GleeLover77

For some reason, can't stop cheating.


	105. Santana Lopez: Take Four

_Santana Lopez: Take Four_

_For:__** GleeLover77**_

_**She might have feelings for Brittany.**_


	106. Carl Howell: Take Two

**Carl Howell: Take Two**

**For:** NinjaWizardGleek15

Causes the best Britney Spears fantasies.


	107. Finn Hudson: Take Four

**Finn Hudson: Take Four**

**For:** NinjaWizardGleek15

Titans number five. Glee number six.


	108. Jesse St James: Take Four

**Jesse St. James: Take Four**

**For:** NinjaWizardGleek15

Has the best damn show face.


	109. Ken Tanaka: Take Two

**Ken Tanaka: Take Two**

**For:** NinjaWizardGleek15

He's a minority. Can't be fired.


	110. Artie Abrams: Take Three

**Artie Abrams: Take Three**

**For:** Average Everyday Sane Psycho

Wants to walk on his own.

One day is all he wants.


	111. Blaine Anderson: Take Six

**Blaine Anderson: Take Six**

**For:** Average Everyday Sane Psycho

We know what he's like drunk.

It's not pretty. Not at all.


	112. Kurt Hummel: Take Seven

**Kurt Hummel: Take Seven**

**For:** Average Everyday Sane Psycho

Bitch please. He rocks this look.


	113. Blaine Anderson: Take Seven

**Blaine Anderson: Take Seven**

**For:** ToLoveAgain

He'll be Kurt's teenage dream anytime.


	114. Kurt Hummel: Take Eight

**Kurt Hummel: Take Eight**

**For:** ToLoveAgain

He's glad he blew Blaine's mind.


	115. Shannon Beiste: Take Two

_Shannon Beiste: Take Two_

_For:__** ToLoveAgain**_

_**Hard and badass on the outside.**_

_**Soft and nougat-y on the inside.**_

_**A/N: I need requests guys! Request your favorites! I've been keeping track of who's been requested the most (Kurt, Brittany, and Blaine are first, second, and third, respectively.) and come the 150th**__** Chapter Spectacular it's going to matter who's in first so keep requesting! Plus, how do we get to 150 if there's no requests?**_


	116. Rachel Berry: Take Six

**Rachel Berry: Take Six**

**For:** bareawakening10

Needs a Melchior to her Wendla.

With a happier ending, of course.

**A/N: These are references to the musical Spring Awakening in which Lea Michele (Rachel) played Wendla on Broadway opposite Jonathon Groff (Jesse) who played Melchior. Long story short, Wendla and Melchior fall in love and have sex. Melchior is sent away to juvie, or something along those lines, for a compromising document he wrote for his friend Moritz that is found after and possibly contributed to Moritz's suicide. He returns home to find that Wendla was pregnant and subsequently died in a back alley abortion her mother forced her into. Hence, Rachel's need for a happier ending. So yes, this is one of the many storylines of the musical that is Spring Awakening.**


	117. Brittany S Pierce: Take Eight

**Brittany S. Pierce: Take Eight**

**For:** GleeLover77

Sometimes doesn't know where she is.

**A/N: Holy shoot! You guys take the whole requests thing seriously. I have over a whole page of them to do on the master list. So if yours don't get answered right away it's because I do them in the order I receive them so hang tight because there's enough that's we'll definitely get to 150. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. I really do love them! And kudos to beautifulyellowflame and mevadesa for requesting characters that aren't in the fan fiction list and therefore had not yet been addressed in this fic.**


	118. Finn Hudson: Take Five

**Finn Hudson: Take Five**

**For:** GleeLover77

Seriously, how is he that tall?


	119. Jesse St James: Take Five

**Jesse St. James: Take Five**

**For:** GleeLover77

No one can match his performance.


	120. Mike Chang: Take Four

Mike Chang: Take Four

For:** GleeLover77**

**He's the SituAsian guys. The SituAsian.**


	121. Quinn Fabray: Take Five

**Quinn Fabray: Take Five**

**For:** GleeLover77

The beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American girl.

**A/N: This refers to the song All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood.**


	122. Rachel Berry: Take Seven

**Rachel Berry: Take Seven**

**For:** GleeLover77

She is the next Patti LuPone.


	123. Santana Lopez: Take Five

**Santana Lopez: Take Five**

**For:** GleeLover77

She owns those huge froggy lips.


	124. Sue Sylvester: Take Three

**Sue Sylvester: Take Three**

**For:** GleeLover77

Doesn't _need _another trophy, per say.

But she still _wants _another trophy


	125. Tina CohenChang: Take Four

**Tina Cohen-Chang: Take Four**

**For:** GleeLover77

Loves when Mike calls her Tee.


	126. Finn Hudson: Take Six

**Finn Hudson: Take Six**

**For:** HeartsHungBehind

Gave Blaine the big brother talk.


	127. Kurt Hummel: Take Nine

**Kurt Hummel: Take Nine**

**For:** HeartsHungBehind

Almost killed Finn for that talk.

**A/N: So I was checking my email and reading reviews and I was like 'Oh, isn't that weird, all the reviews are for Finn's chapter and there are none for Kurt's.' Well, that's because I didn't upload Kurt's. So here it is. It matches Finn and tis all cute and brotherly. Also, I'm sorry if I don't get to your prompts right away. There's a lot and I do them in the order I recieve them.**


	128. Jeff

**A/N: Say hello to the four newest characters added to the fan fiction list. Yay for Warblers (and Jeremiah)! Also, I'm so sorry. I got super busy without realizing I wasn't updating but daily-ish updates will be returning.**

**Jeff**: Current Warbler and Dalton Academy Student.

**First Appearance: **Special Education

**Most Notable Appearance: **He's auditioned for a solo seven times. Also, he's a really good dancer.

He tries his hardest every audition.


	129. Jeremiah

_**Jeremiah**__: Ex-Assistant Manager, Gap _

_**First Appearance: **__Silly Love Songs_

_**Most Notable Appearance: **__He's a pedophile. Oh._

_Seriously though. The hair is gay._


	130. Nick

**Nick**: Current Dalton Academy Student and member of the Warblers. 

**First Appearance:** Special Education 

**Most Notable Appearance: **He's auditioned three times. He's also got dance moves.

Knows Jeff's the more likely winner


	131. Thad

**Thad**: Current Dalton Academy Student and member of the Warblers. Senior Council member.

**First Appearance: **Special Education

**Most Notable Appearance: **The "You mock us, sir!" guy. Yeah, him.

Takes a lot to mock him.


	132. Artie Abrams: Take Four

**Artie Abrams: Take Four**

**For:** SylvieGray

He really does like playing football.

**A/N: You guys can now request Nick, Jeff, etc. Also if you were the person who requested the characters of CP Coulter's Dalton to be done please let me know because I forgot to add it to my list.**


	133. Jesse St James: Take Six

**Jesse St. James: Take Six**

**For:** SylvieGray

He'll make it big. He will.


	134. Rachel Berry: Take Eight

**Rachel Berry: Take Eight**

**For:** SylvieGray

Looks like a granny and toddler.


	135. Terri Schuester: Take Two

**Terri Schuester: Take Two**

**For:** SylvieGray

She is working on living alone.


	136. Shannon Beiste: Take Three

**Shannon Beiste: Take Three**

**For:** Lizardgirl7

Mr. Schue is her best friend.


	137. Blaine Anderson: Take Eight

**Blaine Anderson: Take Eight**

**For:** ToLoveAgain

Loves his little sister to death.

**A/N: I love this set! I just love it!**


	138. Jesse St James: Take Seven

**Jesse St. James: Take Seven**

**For:** ToLoveAgain

Tries living up to big brother.


	139. Kurt Hummel: Take Ten

**Kurt Hummel: Take Ten**

**For:** ToLoveAgain

He's got a big brother now.


	140. Noah Puckerman: Take Five

**Noah Puckerman: Take Five**

**For:** ToLoveAgain

Sarah thinks he's a great brother.


	141. William Schuester: Take Four

**William Schuester: Take Four**

**For:** ToLoveAgain

Has three beautiful nieces and nephews.


	142. Wes: Take Two

**Wes: Take Two**

**For:** Bunny Be' Bop

_Always _has the gavel on hand.


	143. David: Take Two

**David: Take Two**

**For:** Bunny Be' Bop

_Really _wants to hide that thing.


	144. Blaine Anderson: Take Nine

**Blaine Anderson: Take Nine**

**For:** Bunny Be' Bop

Hates that his friends are graduating.

He's going to miss their bickering.


	145. Jesse St James: Take Eight

**Jesse St. James: Take Eight**

**For:** Bunny Be' Bop

He _almost_ enrolled at Dalton Academy.


	146. Sam Evans: Take Four

**Sam Evans: Take Four**

**For:** Bunny Be' Bop

He _actually _enrolled at Dalton Academy.


	147. Blaine Anderson: Take Ten

**Blaine Anderson: Take Ten**

**For:** TwihardGleek2011

He has his first boyfriend now.


	148. Kurt Hummel: Take Eleven

**Kurt Hummel: Take Eleven**

**For:** TwihardGleek2011

He has his first boyfriend now.


	149. Artie Abrams: Take Five

**Artie Abrams: Take Five**

**For:** Average Everyday Sane Psycho

He was one hyper little kid.

**A/N: This next chapter is the 150th Chapter Spectacular so be patient and give me a day or two to write it! I'm so excited.**


	150. 150th Chapter Spectacular!

**A/N: So… I swear when I said two days last chapter I meant it. I didn't mean for it to turn into two weeks but I got lazy and then busy and then lazy and then HeartsHungBehind kicked me in the ass and now I'm writing. **

**So for this: Kurt is in the lead as the most requested character with 14, Blaine is in second with 13 and Rachel's in third with 11. So this chaper is Kurt's six word opinions of/ thoughts of the Warblers on the occasions he meets them. And don't worry, Jeff only snores when he's **_**really **_**tired. Without further ado, I give you:**

**THE 150****TH**** CHAPTER SPECTACULAR!**

* * *

Blaine

Getting into Dalton Academy had been surprisingly easy for a school that boasted student safety as one of it's most important principles. He'd told the guard that he was a prospective student with a meeting with the Dean of Students and the guard had let him in, not once questioning him about why he was without a parent and mumbling about the office not telling him about these things.

Once inside, things were harder. Kurt had caught them in the middle of passing time and he had no idea if now was even a good time to come spying on the Warblers. He prayed to Grilled Cheesus that his disguise was enough to disguise him as a new student who was trying to blend in because his uniform hadn't come in yet.

Kurt found himself being swept down the staircase by what seemed like the entire school body. He almost ran into a blond boy with sweepy bangs who was rushing a bit faster than the others. He decided that not running into anymore people was worth the embarrassment of asking someone what was going on.

"Excuse me," Kurt said to the nearest boy on the staircase. The boy, who was a bit shorter than Kurt and had curly, perfectly parted and gelled hair, turned and slipped a pocket watch into his pocket. "Hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

The boy smiled charmingly and offered his hand. "My name's Blaine."

"Kurt."

It wasn't until Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, the one that had just slipped something into Blaine's blazer pocket, that Kurt fully made the realization. **He has a flipping pocket watch.**

* * *

Wes

After the performance of Teenage Dream, Kurt watched as Blaine was engulfed by a horde of boys. After a few moments, another of the Warblers came up to him, the Asian one who had stood next to Blaine in formation. He didn't have a menacing look on his face but Kurt was fairly sure he'd been spotted as a spy. And shit, **he looks like he knows karate.**

* * *

David

So, Mr. Ninja had invited him for coffee and he, along with Blaine and an African American boy had bought Kurt a latte at Dalton's little café. "Latte?" Blaine asked as he slid the aforementioned concoction across the table. "This is Wes and David." Blaine motioned to each of the boys in turn.

Kurt nodded a little. "It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying."

"We are not going to beat you up," Wes said seriously.

David tacked on, "You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of endearing."

All Kurt could think was, **He just said endearing. Activate gaydar.**

* * *

Jeff

"So that's that," Blaine said as he and Kurt rounded a corner, arriving back at Kurt's dormitory. When they had first arrived Sunday morning, Blaine had mentioned something about Kurt's dorm mate, Jake or something, was lifting in the athletic center. Kurt had lamented over getting stuck with a meathead sports player as his roommate and Blaine had just chuckled all dapper-like and gone on with Kurt's tour.

Upon arrival back into his room, Kurt flopped down on his bed and Blaine flopped down next to him and they talked for awhile. They talked about a whole lot of things and were just breaching the topic of Trockodero when the door burst open and a blond boy with sweepy bangs walked in and collapsed on the bed opposite Kurt's. He wore a bright blue beater, black and white basketball shorts and a thin bright green sweatshirt. His Nikes were the same electric shades of green and blue that he was wearing. He dropped a duffle bag by the door.

"Hi, Jeff," Blaine said smirking.

Jeff popped up extremely fast. "Hi, Blaine. Hi, Kurt." He fell back down and popped his head up again as an afterthought. "Can we do the whole getting to know the roommate thing after I take a nap? I'm zonked." Startled, Kurt could only nod and watch as Jeff's head dropped and he turned on his side, snuggling into his pillow a bit like a cat.

"What just happened?" Kurt said a few minutes later.

Blaine smiled at Jeff adoringly. "You just got Jeff-ed."

Kurt spotted the black and pink duffle Jeff had dropped at the door. It had 'Dance' scribbled all over it in cursive white and pink writing. "He's a dancer?" Blaine nodded. "Does he always act like he's on pixie sticks?" Blaine nodded. "Oh, joy," Kurt said sarcastically.

And then it happened.

**Oh Cheesus. He freaking snores. Loudly.**

* * *

Nick

Half-an-hour after a 'zonked' Jeff had conked out, Blaine had left Kurt alone to organize his desk. As Kurt was separating his writing utensils into pens and pencils and then into red, blue, and black, there was a soft knock on the slightly ajar door before it was opened slowly by a boy with dark hair.

"Hey," he greeted Kurt with a little wave. "I'm Nick."

"Kurt," he offered. "I'm Jeff's new roommate."

"I figured," Nick said shrugging. He nodded to Jeff. "How long has he been asleep?"

Kurt looked over at Jeff and shrugged. "About half-an-hour."

Nick rolled his eyes and walked over to Jeff's bed. "Jeff.." He kicked the bed frame. "Jeff, wake up. You have an essay to write."

**Oh, good. Someone with some sanity.**

* * *

Thad

"Welcome to your first Dalton meal, Kurt," Wes said, gesturing grandly to the double doors that led to Dalton's cafeteria.

Wes, David, Kurt, Blaine, Jeff, and Nick marched through the doors only to be flagged down to a large circular table with two boys already sitting at it and food spread across it. They made their way through the noisy cafeteria and took their seats at the table. "Kurt," Blaine said, "this is Trent and my roommate, Thad." The boys each gave a little wave and wide smiles.

"Blaine says you sing, Kurt?" Thad asked, leaning over Nick to grab the ketchup. Nick, in return, slapped Thad's wrist and took the ketchup from his hand, squirting it over his fries before passing it back to Thad.

Kurt was slightly distracted with his internal debate. **Maybe he'll switch rooms with me. **


	151. Becky Jackson: Take Three

**Becky Jackson: Take Three**

**For:** beautifulyellowflame

She's a damn good math student.


	152. Blaine Anderson: Take Eleven

**Blaine Anderson: Take Eleven**

**For:** beautifulyellowflame

Has been a football fan forever.


	153. Brenda Castle: Take Two

**Brenda Castle: Take Two**

**For:** beautifulyellowflame

She's a drug and alcohol addict.


	154. Burt Hummel: Take Two

**Burt Hummel: Take Two**

**For:** beautifulyellowflame

Has always been protective of Kurt.


	155. Carole Hudson: Take Two

**Carole Hudson: Take Two**

**For:** beautifulyellowflame

Is now very protective of Kurt.


	156. Christopher Hudson

**Christopher Hudson: **Finn's biological dad.Died sometime just before Finn's birth.

**First Appearance: **Pilot

**Most Notable Appearance:** When Finn is going through his father's old things in Ballads, he pulls out a jacket that appears to be part of a set of Marine dress blues. *Points to username.* Any Marine is pretty damn awesome in my book.

**For: **beautifulyellowflames

He dies a hero of war.


	157. David: Take Three

_David: Take Three_

_For:__** beautifulyellowflame**_

_**He's set to be the Valedictorian.**_


	158. Kurt Hummel: Take Twelve

**Kurt Hummel: Take Twelve**

**For:** beautifulyellowflame

Has gotta get back to McKinley.


	159. Kurt's Mom

**Kurt's Mom: **Died somewhere between Kurt's eighth and tenth years.

**First Appearance: **She has yet to appear.

**Most Notable Appearance:** She has yet to appear.

**For: **beautifulyellowflames

She loved the Sound of Music.


	160. Leroy and Hiram Berry

**Leroy and Hiram Berry: **Rachel's fathers.

**First Appearance: **Pilot

**Most Notable Appearance:** They're on the photo strip in Rachel's locker.

**For: **beautifulyellowflames

Proud parents of a future star.


	161. Sue Sylvester: Take Four

**Sue Sylvester: Take Four**

**For:** beautifulyellowflame

Was in a rage over Regionals.


	162. Wes: Take Three

**Wes: Take Three**

**For:** beautifulyellowflame

Had no chance of being Valedictorian.

**A/N: Outside of Warblers, Wes is a silly goofball who doesn't like doing homework because he prefers goofing off with Blaine. (*cough*Ron*cough*) Sorry. Just my HP-Warblers thing going there. Sorry. Anyway, I really like tomorrow's set. And no. There isn't a point to the AN. BYE!**


	163. Blaine Anderson: Take Twelve

**Blaine Anderson: Take Twelve**

**For:** ShezzaMezza

Is pretty much Dalton's poster boy.


	164. David: Take Four

**David: Take Four**

**For:** ShezzaMezza

Is the reason Wes does homework.


	165. Wes: Take Four

**Wes: Take Four**

**For:** ShezzaMezza

Is the reason David goes out.


	166. Kurt Hummel: Take Thirteen

**Kurt Hummel: Take Fourteen**

**For:** ShezzaMezza

Has made the trio a quartet.


	167. Sue Sylvester: Take Five

**Sue Sylvester: Take Five**

**For:** ShezzaMezza

Sometimes wonders how Porcelain's doing there.


	168. Brittany S Pierce: Take Nine

**Brittany S. Pierce: Take Nine**

**For:** meva desa

She can't remember having more fun.


	169. Mike Chang: Take Five

**Mike Chang: Take Five**

**For:** meva desa

Takes dance classes with Brittany now.


	170. Patches

**Patches: **Former McKinley High Student. Glee club second tenor 1998. Real name: Peter Gheller.

**First Appearance: **Mattress

**Most Notable Appearance:** Matress. Can be seen in an old Thunderclap with a drawn on Hitler mustache and rice patty hat.

**For: **meva desa

Sleeps outside the public library now.


	171. Santana Lopez: Take Six

**Santana Lopez: Take Six**

**For:** meva desa

She's the best of Lima Heights.


	172. Rachel Berry: Take Nine

**Rachel Berry: Take Nine**

**For:** cArLySTAR15

Doesn't know if she regrets it.


	173. Shelby Corcoran:Take Two

**Shelby Corcoran: Take Two**

**For:** cArLySTAR15

Doesn't regret it. Then she does.


	174. Artie Abrams: Take Six

**Artie Abrams: Take Six**

**For:** ZombiesInMyBellyButton

Loves his suspenders and bow ties.


	175. Noah Puckerman: Take Six

_**Noah Puckerman: Take Six**_

_**For:**__ ZombiesInMyBellyButton_

_Lifts weights every night before bed._

_Unless he's doing things in_ bed.


	176. Pavarotti: Take Three

**A/N: This was written pre-Original Songs (a.k.a. Pav's death and the Kliss)**

**Pavarotti: Take Three**

**For:** ZombiesInMyBellyButton

Even he knows Klaine is endgame.


	177. Quinn Fabray: Take Six

**Quinn Fabray: Take Six**

**For:** ZombiesInMyBellyButton

She went from ugly to perfect.


	178. Santana Lopez: Take Seven

**Santana Lopez: Take Seven**

**For:** ZombiesInMyBellyButton

Proud being a straight up bitch.


	179. Brittany S Pierce: Take Ten

**Brittany S. Pierce: Take Ten**

**For:** Seventh Theory

Misses easy childhood days with Santana.


	180. Santana Lopez: Take Eight

**Santana Lopez: Take Eight**

**For:** Seventh Theory

Misses carefree Brittany loving her back.


	181. David: Take Five

**David: Take Five**

**For:** catfishii

Votes against the Top 40s songs.


	182. Wes: Take Five

**Wes: Take Five**

**For:** catfishii

Proposes all the Top 40s songs.


	183. Finn Hudson: Take Seven

**Finn Hudson: Take Seven**

**For:** SciFiMom2000- Finn's real thoughts about Quinn.

I can not believe she cheated.


	184. Rachel Berry: Take Ten

**Rachel Berry: Take Ten**

**For:** SciFiMom2000- Rachel's real thoughts about Quinn.

I can't believe she has him.


	185. Shannon Beiste: Take Four

**Shannon Beiste: Take Five**

**For:** SciFiMom2000- Beiste's real thoughts about Glee Club.

Those kids are doing something right.


	186. Artie Abrams: Take Seven

**Artie Abrams: Take Seven**

**For:** TopHatGirl

Always appreciates a good white rapper.


	187. Blaine Anderson: Take Thirteen

**Blaine Anderson: Take Thirteen**

**For:** ToLoveAgain

He has confronted his old ghosts.


	188. Jeff: Take Two

**Jeff: Take Two **

**For:** ToLoveAgain

He misses Kurt a whole lot.


	189. Kurt Hummel: Take Fourteen

**Kurt Hummel: Take Fourteen **

**For:** ToLoveAgain

He really does miss the Warblers.


	190. Noah Puckerman: Take Seven

**Noah Puckerma: Take Seven **

**For:** ToLoveAgain

He did not win Prom anti-King.


	191. Rachel Berry: Take Eleven

**Rachel Berry: Take Eleven **

**For:** ToLoveAgain

Had fun at On Budget Prom.


	192. CP Coulter's Dalton

**The Characters of CP Coulter's Dalton**

**For:** nofriendsam

**Dalton: **Post-Furt: Spinning off from Glee, Kurt begins an entirely new chapter in his life at Dalton Academy for Boys. Blaine, Wes, David and the boys of Windsor House make his life, for better or worse, far more eventful than he imagined.

**So if you're reading this but you haven't read Dalton, I'm going to give a one sentence description of the character, a fun fact, and their nickname in the story. If you have read Dalton, how about that Rane? **

**I'm not going to do six words for Kurt, Blaine, Wes, or David in this chapter but just so you know their nicknames are Alice, White Rabbit, March Hare, and Mad Hatter, respectively.**

**Dalton Academy: **Welcome to Warblerland. We're all insane.

**Windsor Boarding House:**

**Badge Design: **Royal blue with a gold sash.

**Fun Fact: **You can often hear explosions, fire alarms, Nerf gun battles, crashes, singing, and devious plotting throughout Windsor.

Windsor House likes to defy boundaries.

**Charlie Amos, **_The Queen of Hearts_

**Description: **Senior, Windsor prefect, and athlete.

**Fun Fact: **Charlie's got a green thumb and a section of Dalton's greenhouse to prove it.

A true gentlemen at his finest.

**Ethan and Evan Brightman, **_Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum_

**Description: **Twins, Seniors, and Warblers.

**Fun Fact: **They do everything together, including shower, and are responsible for almost everything including Windsor's weekly Nerf gun fights, the Wonderlandification of Dalton, jawbreaker embedded snowballs, you name it.

Really, what isn't the twins fault?

**Han Westwood, **_The Caterpillar_

**Description: **Senior and resident techie.

**Fun Fact: **He doesn't go to classes. He does his homework online and only leaves his room for exams.

Hasn't seen the sun for… awhile.

**Reed Van Kamp, **_The Dormouse_

**Description: **Junior, Warbler, and Windsor's resident fashionable one/ klutz.

**Fun Fact: **He's an artist as per his mother's wishes. He would rather just sing.

He still gets nervous for hi solos.

**Shane Anderson, **_The Bat in "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat"_

**Description: **He's not an actual Dalton student but he is Blaine's younger brother. He is a student at Walcott Academy in Colorado where he is also a member of the dance team.

**Fun Fact: **He has a great relationship with and looks up to his older brother, Blaine, who gave him the sex talk. When his dad almost caught Shane with his boyfriend, Blaine came out to his parents to protect his brother. Shane also has a huge crush on Reed and they're _thisclose_ to dating.

He let Blaine take the bullet.

He really feels guilty about it.

**Thomas "Dwight" Houston, **_The White Knight_

**Description: **Sophomore and Windsor's resident hunter (a la Dean Winchester).

**Fun Fact: **He owns an Impala that only plays classic rock. Dwight and his little brother used to pretend they were Sam and Dean Winchester until Alan died.

Misses the Sam to his Dean.

**Stuart Boarding House:**

**Badge Design: **Red with a white cross.

**Description: **The Stuart boys and the overall competitiveness with each other and their rivals in Windsor House is powered by insane amounts of coffee.

Stuart House is of pure expertise.

**Bailey Tipton, **_The Gryphon_

**Description: **Warbler, Dalton's sound guy, and Windsor's favorite Stuart.

**Fun fact: **Bailey considers himself married to his music and would give a girl he liked a cd of love songs. He also composed a piece for the orchestra to play at Parent's Night, along with arranging the Warblers' performance, and running sound.

Easily gets lost in his music.

**Derek Seirgerson, **_The King of Hearts_

**Description: **Junior, athlete, Stuart's most ambitious and stressed member, and resident player.

**Fun fact: **Derek says puts up with Logan and Julian because no one else will. He also has a little sister who he _always_ takes to school on her first day.

He's quite the player, isn't he?

**John Logan Wright III, **_The Knave_

**Description: **Junior, Warbler, Stuart Prefect, and Blaine's ex who is going after Kurt.

**Fun fact: **Derek believes Logan could have Intermittent Explosive Disorder, his father assumes he's bipolar, and his stepmother thinks he's "angry". Either way, Logan is on medication and has appointments with shrinks, etc., during which he is uncooperative.

He can't let his dad win.

**Julian Larson-Armstrong, **_The Cheshire Cat_

**Description: **Junior, award-winning actor, and Stuart's resident prima donna.

**Fun fact: **Julian plays a musician named Grant on a popular tv show called Something Damaged. Julian is in love with Logan and every time he sees Logan going after a new guy he stays long enough to help before jetting off to Hollywood to film. He has a pet hedgehog named Sonic.

Is pining over his best friend.

**Hanover Boarding House:**

**Badge Design: **White with gold border.

**Description: **Hanover boys generally keep the peace between Windsors and Stuarts. They are the Switzerland and Hufflepuff of Dalton. CP Coulter has called them cult-ish with their what-happens-in-Hanover-stays-in-Hanover and Prefect-has-the-final-word-on-everything attitudes.

Hanover has tricks up their sleeves.

**Justin Bancroft, **_The White Queen_

**Description: **Senior, athlete, Charlie's best friends, and Hanover Prefect.

**Fun fact: **Justin is British royalty, his parents holding the titles of Lord and Lady. His parents are pushing him to find a girl and he has until he graduates before they choose for him. He always looks up the Victorian meanings of flowers before he gives them to a girl.

Is the undisputed King of Hanover.

**Merril Portman, **_Lily_

**Description: **Junior and Dalton's only male-to-female trans student.

**Fun fact: **Merril is still physically a boy but is referred to as a girl by a large majority, if not all of Dalton. She's currently pre-op, taking hormones and preparing for her surgery once the custody battle over her guardianship is settled. She is also petitioning to be accepted at Dalton's sister school, Dobry Hall. When the Hanover boys want actual food, they go to Merril.

She is Hanover's princess and mother.


	193. Blaine Anderson: Take Fourteen

**Blaine Anderson: Take Fourteen**

**For:** ToLoveAgain

The short hobbit with curly hair.


	194. David: Take Six

**David: Take Six**

**For:** ToLoveAgain

The black one with no hair.

**A/N: Sorry if this offends.**


	195. Jeff: Take Three

**Jeff: Take Three**

**For:** ToLoveAgain

The blonde one with sweepy bangs.


	196. Kurt Hummel: Take Fifteen

**Kurt Hummel: Take Fifteen**

**For:** ToLoveAgain

The angelic one with coiffed hair


	197. Nick: Take Two

**Nick: Take Two**

**For:** ToLoveAgain

The one with the shaggy hair.


	198. Thad: Take Two

_**Thad: Take Two**_

_**For:**__ ToLoveAgain_

_The pale one with black hair._


	199. Wes: Take Six

**Wes: Take Six**

**For:** ToLoveAgain

The short Asian with shiny hair.


	200. 200th Chapter Spectacular!

**A/N: I suck. I really, really suck and I'm sorry that I suck so much. That is all. Six Words will return tomorrow to its regularly scheduled programming.**

**Each of these little drabble-ish sized things (a few got out of hand *cough*Santana's*cough*) is based off a six word statement beginning with 'Keep calm and…' based off the popular saying 'Keep Calm and Carry On.'**

**Without further ado, I give you…**

**The 200****th**** Chapter Spectacular!**

* * *

**Artie Abrams: Keep calm and be a rapper.**

**Timeline: Post-New York (The FUUUUUUUTUUUURE!)**

Artie disliked glee club meetings where leads for the next few numbers were dealt out. There were two reasons.

1) The arguing got really, really bad. Rachel and whoever else wanted the solo would forever be at each other's throats. Santana, when not up for the solo always egged the two on and Mr. Schue sucked at getting everyone to calm down. Artie, for one, didn't care who got lead as long as he got to sing.

2) Half the time they didn't even do the planned numbers because the weekly assignment usually got in the way and they'd end up doing something to teach them a lesson as opposed to the planned number.

Like right now. Mr. Schue had yet to assign a weekly assignment and they were discussing folding a new number into their repertoire. With nothing else to do, Mr. Schue had plucked Gold Digger out of his file of sheet music. Finn and Puck both refused to lead, Finn claiming he still didn't think he could handle it and Puck on the grounds that it wasn't by a Jewish rapper.

Before Mr. Schue could 'show them how it's done', Artie wheeled in and grabbed the sheet music. "I'll do it, Mr. Schue," he said hastily, pushing his glasses up on his nose. Anything to keep Mr. Schue from rapping.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson: Keep calm and use more gel.**

**Timeline: Questionable (Blaine's first few weeks at Dalton)**

Based on the pictures on the Dalton website, Blaine had sheared his hair off to fit in at his new school. Upon arrival, he realized how completely ridiculous that was considering that there were kids with worse hair than his old hair. That Jeff kid had the worse bangs ever for God's sake!

Either way, nothing had prepared Blaine for the morning he woke up with the worst bed head ever. Blaine liked his curls but this was just ridiculous. Blaine, who still hadn't told his roommate, Thad, about his sexuality, usually got up half an hour before Thad to shower and get out of the dorm before Thad's alarm even went off. That morning, Thad found Blaine in the bathroom, staring with horror at his curls.

Thad just chuckled and grabbed Blaine by the wrist, leading him out of the bathroom and dorm and into the hallway. "You know for a gay kid, you're kind of hopeless in the fashion and hair departments," he said casually as he knocked on Wes and David's door.

Blaine blanched. "I'm not- I'm not gay." He shook his head rapidly as if that made the statement true.

Thad laughed. "Sure you're not. Which is why I saw you staring at Silas' ass yesterday during rehearsal."

"But-"

Blaine was cut off when Wes opened the door and glared at Thad. "What do you want-" Wes caught sight of Blaine and, more importantly, his curls. "Oh. Oh my. Bye Thad. C'mere Blaine." Wes grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him into his own bathroom, giving Blaine only enough time for a quick 'Hi, David.' to the room's other occupant.

Wes pushed Blaine down so he was sitting on the closed toilet seat. "Now the key is to use as little gel as possible. I think with your hair, that might be half a bottle."

* * *

**Brittany S. Pierce: Keep calm and think about rainbows.**

**Timeline: Pre-The Sue Sylvester Shuffle**

After Cheerios practice, Brittany's head always hurt. A lot. She didn't know if it was Coach Sue's shouting or the loud music or the chatter in locker room afterwards but every Cheerio practice left Brittany with a headache without fail. After every morning practice, she'd open her locker before homeroom and close it with a groan. After every afternoon practice, it pounded along with her music while she showered.

That is until Brittany remembered the magic remedy the zebra had taught her one time at the zoo. Rainbows.

* * *

**Finn Hudson: Keep calm and be a giant.**

**Timeline: Post-New York**

Finn needed to get in, needed to get in desperately. But without money, how could he get in to the theme park to see Blaine perform? Kurt was waiting for him inside and would be so pissed if he missed Blaine's performance because Finn was an idiot who couldn't figure out how to get into a theme park.

Sneaking around the back, Finn got an idea. He walked up to the security guard. Finn hoped that the guard, who was as small as Blaine, was as new on the job as he looked. Pushing past the paralyzed security guard, Finn made his was to the staff door.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" the guard protested and Finn drew himself up to his full height. The guard cowered a little.

"I'm here for my job, so if you'll step aside..."

"Y-yes."

And just like that Finn was in. Based solely on his height. Gosh, he was such a genius.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: Keep calm and add a scarf. **

**Timeline: The Sue Sylvester Shuffle**

"Kurt! Oh my gosh, Kurt! Come here and look at this!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. He was in the middle of rubbing sugar into his face to get rid of dry skin. "No, Blaine. I'm in the middle of something."

A few seconds later, Kurt's boyfriend appeared in the mirror next to him. "Look," Blaine said, thrusting a finger towards a spot on his neck. An unfortunately bruised spot that Kurt vaguely remembered sucking on last night. "We can't go out like this!"

Kurt sighed. "Relax. It's February. Just add a scarf."

* * *

**Lauren Zizes: Keep calm and eat a Snickers.**

**Timeline: New York**

Lauren watched, amused as everyone paced around the green room- really more like a holding room- before their Nationals performance. Some ridiculously named glee club was currently onstage singing and Lauren didn't really care other than to make the observation that it seemed to be some kind of unspoken show choir rule to name the club either ridiculously or with innuendo.

Tuning out Berry's yelling about her not being nervous enough, Lauren reached into her bag and pulled out a Snickers bar. She took a bite and went back to ignoring Berry's psychotic ranting.

* * *

**Mercedes Jones: Keep calm and diva it out.**

**Timeline: Pre-Series (Featuring Mini-Kurtcedes)**

"Hi, Mercy!" Kurt's voice chirped through the phone.

Mercedes grinned. The two best friends had traded phone numbers that day over peanut butter sandwiches and Disney Princess gummies and this was their first grown-up phone call. "Hi, Kurt! What's up?"

"I lost my tooth when I got home from school! I bit into an apple that mama gave me and it came out and got stuck in the apple. Daddy had to dig it out! And he says the tooth fairy's gonna come tonight and leave me money under my pillow!" Mercedes didn't say anything for a minute, as she got lost in her thoughts. "Mercy, are you there?"

"I'm still here. That's so cool Kurt!"

The two chattered on for several minutes before they had to go for dinner. They said goodbye to each other and Mercedes put the phone down, grinning but still thinking about Kurt's tooth. She washed her hands like her mommy told her to and sat down at the table between Marcus and Myles. She didn't say anything for a long time after grace, staring into her mashed potatoes and swirling them around.

"What's on your mind, tiger lily?" Marcus asked, elbowing her shoulder.

Mercedes sighed wistfully, causing everyone else at the table to laugh. "Kurt lost his tooth today. How come I haven't lost any teeth?"

Mrs. Jones wiped her mouth and looked at her daughter. "It happens differently for everyone, sweetheart."

Mercedes pouted. "But I want to lose a tooth now! I want the tooth fairy to visit me tonight!" She slammed her fists down on the table.

Mercedes threw a tantrum that night. She wasn't allowed to call Kurt on the telephone for a whole week after that.

* * *

**Mike Chang: Keep calm and show the abs.**

**Timeline: Pre-The Sue Sylvester Shuffle**

Mike sighed as he opened the door to his room and dropped his bag on the floor, dropping his body on the bed. He'd returned home from football practice tired and sweaty, having foregone the showers at school so as to not have to deal with Karofsky and Azimio's insults. It felt good to be at home in his own little peaceful place, even if it smelled ridiculously of Chinese food.

His peace, Chinese food-scented or not, didn't last long. Someone distinctly feminine cleared their throat and Mike opened one eye to see Tina sitting in the chair in the corner of his room, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Mike braced himself and sure enough Tina swooped down on him.

"Do you know what today is? Today is our six month anniversary! You didn't do anything today not even-" Tina rambled on and Mike tuned her out, not sure what to do.

Sheepishly, Mike sat up and took off his shirt. His abs glistened with sweat. That seemed to effectively shut Tina up. Mike kissed her open mouth.

* * *

**Noah Puckerman: Keep calm and flex the muscles. **

**Timeline: Born This Way**

Fuck. Puck had sworn to the rest of the glee club and to himself that he would help protect Kurt now that he was back at McKinley.

Puck was not prepared to find Kurt surrounded by a bunch of hockey players who happened threatening him.

Sighing deeply, Puck pushed his way through the outer layers of the group and stepped into the center of the circle, flinging his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Kurt," he said as he started leading Kurt away. "Did I ever tell you about the guy whose nipple ring I ripped out in juvie?" Kurt looked absolutely petrified as Puck steered him toward the wall of bullies. Puck flexed his arm to reinforce the juvie story and the hockey players parted like the red sea.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray: Keep calm and tighten the ponytail.**

**Timeline: Pre-Pilot**

When Quinn had first received her Cheerios uniform, with quite a bit of fanfare, it kind of scared the shit out of her. As time went on, she began to feel more comfortable in it, like it kept her together.

Soon, it became not the uniform but the ponytail that kept her together. The uniform made her feel included in a crowd of Cheerios. The ponytail, with its constant pressure and pull on her scalp due to Sue's ridiculous requirements, reminded her that she was on top and in charge.

Whenever Quinn was faced with something that made her doubt herself, it wasn't the uniform that gave her strength. It was the ponytail.

* * *

**Rachel Berry: Keep calm and belt it out.**

**Timeline: Whenever**

Rachel strongly disliked auditions like this. The director had lined them up on stage and was calling them downstage one by one to sing and, if that went well, to do a monologue. Rachel rather liked the part where she astounded and intimidated the other people at the audition with her amazing voice and fantastic acting skills but she hated standing through other people's auditions and listening to other people's sub-par voices crack and stutter through show tunes and monologues. Rachel usually attempted to tune this part out. However, this time she was drawn out of her daydreaming (her and Finn on a billboard in Times Square for an unnamed musical) by the girl two spots away from her handed her music to the pianist and said:

"My name is Mary Evans and I'll be singing Don't Rain On My Parade."

Rachel blanched and very discreetly started shuffling through her folder of sheet music. She needed something to sing. Nothing in the folder would be quite as impressive or rehearsed as Don't Rain On My Parade but anything was better than singing the same song as this Mary Evans girl.

Except when Rachel stopped to listen to Mary, who was admittedly fairly good, she realized something. Mary's performance was exactly as Barbra's had been in the movie and she wasn't belting things out quite the way Rachel could.

When Rachel was called downstage two people later, she handed her music to the pianist and announced: "My name is Rachel Berry and I'll be singing Don't Rain On My Parade from Funny Girl."

Rachel opened her mouth and belted.

* * *

**Sam Evans: Keep calm and use lemon juice.**

**Timeline: Pre-Audition **

Sam looked in the mirror. His hair was a really odd color. Kind of brown and nappy with just a little bit of blond. He thought about the new image he was going for when he started at his new school in September. Surfer meets jock kind of thing. He was tan enough but he needed a little more blond.

He looked at the bottle in his hand and squeezed some into his hand. Taking a deep breath, he ran his hand through his hair, massaging the lemon juice into his hair just as the magazine had told him to. _This had better work._

* * *

**Santana Lopez: Keep calm and find a beard.**

**Timeline: Post-New York**

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shitty shit shit shit. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Santana's mind could be a pretty dirty place because she's, well, she's _Santana._ She cursed like a sailor in English and Spanish and she could look at pretty much everyone with some sort of sexual desire. At this particular moment, Santana's mind was shocked and she could only come up with two words. Really, one word in two different languages.

It started with one simple statement from Santana's mother. "Santana, go clean your room. You're grandmother's coming to town. And make sure Britt stays at her house this week. We put up with your lesbian sleepovers but your grandmother won't, mija."

It was said in a teasing manner but Santana knew her mother was deadly serious. Her family had been wonderful about accepting her and Brittany. Her older brother had gone as far as to say that he'd known for years. Her grandmother however was not so accepting and the moment she walked through the door and Mr. Lopez had accidentally mentioned Santana was dating someone, she'd nosily wanted to know exactly who the "lucky man who gets to date mi nieta bella" was.

"He's just a guy from school, abuela," Santana said shrugging it off.

"No, no, no," her grandmother persisted in her thick Spanish accent. "I must meet the man who holds your heart. Call him over here now."

Santana looked at her parents with panic. They looked back at her with wide eyes. Finally, her father gestured at her in a 'get a move on' manner. "Why don't you go call him, Santana? We'll wait right here. You can call him from the kitchen." When abuela looked away from Mr. Lopez, he mouthed 'one of your glee friends' very obviously to Santana.

"I'll be right back," Santana said, smoothing her skirt as she stood. She left the room to her parents, brothers, and abuela arguing over Derek's new hair cut. She ran into the kitchen and started going through her contacts.

Artie Jackson? No. Abuela wouldn't approve of wheelchair kid. Asian Footballer? No. Abuela wouldn't get past his… Asian-ness, even if Mike flashed his abs. Finnocence? Nope. Not happening. He wouldn't agree anyway. Froggy Lips? Nuh-uh. Sam had pretty much dropped off the face of the Earth after school had ended and Santana hadn't heard from him since. Fuckerman? Nope. Probably too busy being held by the balls by Lauren to help.

Santana continued scrolling anxiously until she came to the final Glee guy. Looking up at the ceiling as if praying to some god, she clicked the call button. "Hey, Kurt? I need a huge favor."

* * *

**Tina Cohen-Chang: Keep calm and be a vampire. **

**Timeline: Pre-Audition**

"Tina, we need a plan," Mike said during a water break at one of their rehearsals.

Tina sighed and leant against the piano. "You think I don't know that?"

Mike shrugged. Being counselors at the Asian camp they'd been coming to since they were kids was fun but it actually meant responsibility. Mike didn't remember himself being this technology oriented when he was a camper. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Tina said as she retook her seat at the piano bench.

"We could bring in glee club," Mike suggested. "I think most of them are home this summer."

Tina shrugged. "Let's run this again and we'll think of more ideas." As Tina played and sang, Mike danced and Tina thought of an idea. By the end of the song she had a large grin on her face. "Mike," she said sweetly. "Have you seen my lady demon clothes?"

Mike walked over to the piano and leaned against it. "Why? Are you going to scare these kids into participating? Because I don't think many of them are afraid of vampires."

"Doesn't matter," Tina said, smirking just a little bit.


	201. Sam Evans: Take Five

**Sam Evans: Take Five**

**For:** Average Everyday Sane Psycho

Truly worried for Stacy and Stevie.


	202. David Karofsky: Take Three

**Dave Karofsky: Take Three**

**For:** IssyRedbird

Is still awkward about the Bully-whips.


	203. Shannon Beiste: Take Five

**Shannon Beiste: Take Five**

**For:** IssyRedbird

She is proud of her team.


	204. Blaine Anderson: Take Fifteen

**Blaine Anderson: Take Fifteen**

**For:** bamanda808

Looks absolutely fabulous in red pants.


	205. David: Take Seven

**David: Take Seven**

**For:** bamanda808

He misses the Warblers these days.


	206. Jeff: Take Four

**Jeff: Take Four**

**For:** bamanda808

Is now fighting Nick for solos.


	207. Kurt Hummel: Take Sixteen

**Kurt Hummel: Take Sixteen**

**For:** bamanda808

He desperately needs more closet space.


	208. Nick: Take Three

**Nick: Take Three**

**For:** bamanda808

Is now beating Jeff for solos.


	209. Wes: Take Seven

**Wes: Take Seven**

**For:** bamanda808

His college has no glee club.


	210. Puck's Sister

**Puck's Sister: **Unnamed younger sister of Noah Puckerman.

**First appearance: **Mash-Up

**Most notable appearance: **She is seen eating dinner and watching tv with her mom and Noah during Mash-Up. She screams at something and is completely ignored by both of them. Most Fanfiction stories call her Sarah.

**For: **Average Everyday Sane Psycho

Has the best big brother ever.


	211. Beth Fabray Corcoran: Take Two

**Beth Fabray Corcoran: Take Two**

**For:** cArLySTAR16

Has a mom who loves her.


	212. Shelby Corcoran: Take Three

**Shelby Cocoran: Take 3**

**For:** cArLySTAR16

She finally has her little girl.


	213. Finn Hudson: Take Eight

**Finn Hudson: Take Eight**

**For:** Last White Feather

Lost out on a Bella Notte.


	214. Mercedes Jones: Take Three

**Mercedes Jones: Take Three**

**For:** Last White Feather

Do not take away her tots.


	215. Rachel Berry: Take Twelve

**Rachel Berry: Take Twelve**

**For:** Last White Feather

She made it to New York.


	216. Tina CohenChang: Take FIve

**Tina Cohen-Chang: Take Five**

**For:** Last White Feather

She's her own Asian sex symbol.


	217. Flint Wilson

**Flint Wilson: **Warbler and Dalton Academy Student.

**First appearance: **None really.

**Most notable appearance: **Flint isn't actually a character on Glee but he is acknowledged as the Warbler played by Luke Edgemon. Some use Jon Hall as his face claim such as ADMiller's Welcome to Hogwarts.

He never actually existed on Glee.


	218. Gavroche

**Gavroche: **High school student, glee club member, and NYADA hopeful.

**First appearance: **The Purple Piano Project

**Most notable appearance: **Where do I begin? He only has one but it's so memorable. Apparently, he's named after a Les Mis character, is starring as Rizzo in an all-male version of Grease, and is going to marry Robert Pattinson. Yup.

He's actually threatened by Kurt Hummel.


	219. Harmony

**Harmony: **High school student, glee club member, and NYADA hopeful.

**First appearance: **The Purple Piano Project

**Most notable appearance: **She does sing lead in Anything Goes/ Anything You Can Do. You might know her better as Lindsay from The Glee Project though.

She knows she's getting into NYADA.


	220. Lord Tubbington

**Lord Tubbington: **Brittany's Cat.

**First appearance: **Rumours

**Most notable appearance: **I can't. Like I really can't talk about this cat without breaking down and laughing. Like I'm seriously laughing as I type this.

He gets his cigars from Santana.


	221. New Directions

**New Directions: **William McKinley High School's Glee Club.

**First appearance: **Pilot

**Most notable appearance: **They're what the show is about. If you can't figure that out… well, good luck with Glee.

They're all family, they really are.


	222. Paul Karofsky

**Paul Karofsky: **Dave Karofsky's father.

**First appearance: **Furt

**Most notable appearance: **Furt and Born This Way are both great episodes for him.

Knows what's going on with Dave.


	223. Rory Flanagan

**Rory Flanagan: **Exchange student from Ireland and member of New Directions. It just so happens he's their only virgin.

**First appearance: **Pot O'Gold

**Most notable appearance: **It's really not his most notable appearance but I'm quite partial to his one line in West Side Story during First Time. He's a great Shark.

Kermit didn't know half of it.


	224. Shane Tinsley

**Shane Tinsley: **WMHS student and member of the football team. Boyfriend of Mercedes Jones.

**First appearance: **The Purple Piano Project

**Most notable appearance: **He pushes Mercedes to go for things. I think it's sweet.

Thinks his girlfriend is the best.


	225. Sugar Motta

**Sugar Motta: **WMHS student and member of the Troubletones.

**First appearance: **The Purple Piano Project

**Most notable appearance: **Big Spender. No doubt. Or maybe when Santana tells her off.

Thinks she's the best at everything.


	226. Jeff: Take Five

**Jeff: Take Five**

**For:** YourEyesLikeStars who asked for Jeff/Nick friendship.

Thinks his roommate is beyond awesome.


	227. Nick: Take Four

**Nick: Take Four**

**For:** YourEyesLikeStars who asked for Jeff/Nick friendship.

Knows his roommate is beyond awesome.


	228. Dave Karofsky: Take Four

**Dave Karofsky: Take Four**

**For:** SaveKenny

Feels safer at his new school.


	229. Sam Evans: Take Six

**Sam Evans: Take Four**

**For:** bookworm842

He misses McKinley so, so much.


	230. Blaine Anderson: Take Sixteen

**Blaine Anderson: Take Sixteen**

**For:** Dontforget2RememberMe

Is totally and completely in love.


	231. David: Take Eight

**David: Take Eight**

**For:** Dontforget2RememberMe

He misses his best friend Wes.


	232. Jeff: Take Six

**Jeff: Take Six**

**For:** Dontforget2RememberMe

Is looking for an uptown boy.


	233. Kurt Hummel: Take Seventeen

**Kurt Hummel: Take Seventeen**

**For:** Dontforget2RememberMe

Is completely and totally in love.


	234. Nick: Take Five

**Nick: Take Five**

**For:** Dontforget2RememberMe

Is looking for an uptown boy.


	235. Thad: Take Three

**Thad: Take Three**

**For:** Dontforget2RememberMe

Somehow managed to get held back.


	236. Wes: Take Eight

**Wes: Take Eight**

**For:** Dontforget2RememberMe

He misses his best friend David.


	237. Artie Abrams: Take Eight

**Artie Abrams: Take Eight**

**For:** Average Everyday Sane Psycho

The best director Lima's ever seen.


	238. Quinn Fabray: Take Seven

**Quinn Fabray: Take Seven**

**For:** Average Everyday Sane Psycho

She's so over high school drama.


	239. Alma Lopez

**Alma Lopez: **grandmother to WMHS Alumnus Santana Lopez.

**First appearance: **I Kissed a Girl

**Most notable appearance: **I believe this is her only appearance but I despise her. She doesn't accept Santana's sexuality and that's where I draw the line.

Her granddaughter _was_ perfect to her.


	240. Chandler Kiehl

**Chandler Kiehl: **high school student.

**First appearance: **Dance With Somebody

**Most notable appearance: **I honestly think that the Cleopatra text is more memorable than his actual appearance at Between the Sheets but take your pick.

So he's naturally overenthusiastic. Sue him.


	241. Cooper Anderson

**Cooper Anderson: **actor, older brother to WMHS student Blaine Anderson.

**First appearance: **Big Brother

**Most notable appearance: **The entire episode was named after him when it really should have been about the aftermath of Quinn's car crash. There's a million moments you can choose. (I like the commericial.)

All he wants is Blaine's friendship.


	242. Cooter Menkins

**Cooter Menkins: **football recruiter for the Ohio State.

**First appearance: **The First Time

**Most notable appearance: **As we all find out in Choke, he abused everyone's favorite Coach Beiste. I don't like him.

It really was all a mistake.


	243. Hiram Berry

**Hiram Berry: **father of WMHS alumnus Rachel Berry.

**First appearance: **Heart

**Most notable appearance: **You're the Top.

He's the planner in the family.


	244. Joe Hart

**Joe Hart:** William McKinley High School Student, New Directions member, God Squad member.

**First appearance: **Heart

**Most notable appearance: **His dreads are fantastic and you really should remember him because of those not any one appearance.

He's willing to learn to accept.


	245. LeRoy Berry

**LeRoy Berry:** father of WMHS alumnus Rachel Berry.

**First appearance: **Heart

**Most notable appearance: **You're the Top.

Don't let Hiram's words fool you.


	246. Maribel Lopez

**Maribel Lopez:** mother of WMHS alumnus Santana Lopez.

**First appearance: **Goodbye

**Most notable appearance: **That Breadstix scene is just adorable.

Couldn't disagree with her mother-in-law more.


	247. Pony Motta

**Pony (Motta):** Puck's pool cleaning assistant. It is unsure whether or not he is actually Sugar Motta's brother.

**First appearance: **Pot O' Gold

**Most notable appearance: **He only has one so…

Working for Puck has its perks.


	248. Ronnie

**Ronnie:** William McKinley High School student and member of the Skanks.

**First appearance: **The Purple Piano Project

**Most notable appearance: **Probably the bleacher scene where the skanks are introduced.

She's been called worse than skank.


	249. Sebastian Smythe

**Sebastian Smythe:** Dalton Academy student and member of the Warblers.

**First appearance: **The First Time

**Most notable appearance: **I have to say Glad You Came but really, Sebastian? A popped collar? To a bar? Really?

His cockiness will never fail him.

Still, it's cost him so much.


	250. Sheila

**Sheila:** William McKinley High School student and member of the Skanks.

**First appearance: **The Purple Piano Project

**Most notable appearance: **Again, I have to say the bleacher scene in TPPP.

She don't need no good luck.


	251. Stacie Evans

**Stacie Evans:** younger sister of WMHS student Same Evans.

**First appearance: **Rumors

**Most notable appearance: **She's so adorable when she hugs Sam in the motel scene with Finn and Rachel.

She misses her big brother loads.


	252. Stevie Evans

**Stevie Evans:** younger brother of WMHS student Same Evans.

**First appearance: **Rumors

**Most notable appearance: **He's just as cute as his sister in that scene.

Wishes Sam could play some catch.


	253. The Mack

**The Mack:** William McKinley High School student and member of the Skanks.

**First appearance: **The Purple Piano Project

**Most notable appearance: **The answer is still the bleacher scene.

Truckers can be good people too.


	254. Unique

**Unique:** alter ego of Carmel High School student Wade Adams.

**First appearance: **Saturday Night Glee-ver

**Most notable appearance: **Every performance she's done. She's flipping fantastic.

Finally has her chance to shine.


	255. Wade Adams

**Wade Adams:** Carmel High School Student and member of Vocal Adrenaline.

**First appearance: **Saturday Night Glee-ver

**Most notable appearance: **His face in the little clip where Jesse is yelling in his face is also fantastic.

So grateful to Kurt and Mercedes.


	256. Blaine Anderson: Take Seventeen

**Blaine Anderson: Take Seventeen**

**For:** Future Starkid Member

Loves his gel and bow ties.


	257. Brittany S Pierce: Take Eleven

**Brittany S. Pierce: Take Eleven**

**For:** Future Starkid Member

Ready to face another senior year.

Even though its without her Santana.


	258. Lord Tubbington: Take Two

**Lord Tubnnigton: Take Two**

**For:** Future Starkid Member

He really has tried to quit.


	259. Shannon Beiste: Take Six

**Shanno Beiste: Take Six **

**For:** Future Starkid Member

She's happy with her choices now.


	260. William Schuester: Take Five

**William Schuester: Take Five**

**For:** Future Starkid Member

He can't believe he's marrying her.


	261. Sebastian Smythe: Take Two

**Sebastian Smythe: Take Two**

**For:** Unfortunate Fates

What happens in France, stays there.


	262. David Martinez

**David Martinez: **Spanish teacher at William McKinley High School.

**First appearance: **The Spanish teacher

**Most notable appearance: **Sexy and I Know It. No contest.

Finally! A qualified (attractive!) Spanish teacher.


	263. Trent

**Trent: **Dalton Academy student and member of the Warblers.

**First appearance: **The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

**Most notable appearance: **"This is a kangaroo court!"

One sassy Warbler, ladies and gents.


	264. Artie Abrams: Take Nine

**Artie Abrams: Take Nine**

**For:** Average Everyday Sane Psycho

He will be a famous director.


	265. Blaine Anderson: Take Eighteen

**Blaine Anderson: Take Eighteen**

**For:** Average Everyday Sane Psycho

One year without Kurt, just one.


	266. Sam Evans: Take Seven

**Sam Evans: Take Seven**

**For:** Average Everyday Sane Psycho

He couldn't thank the Hummels more.


	267. Sebastian Smythe: Take Three

**Sebastian Smythe: Take Three**

**For:** Average Everyday Sane Psycho

Everything is better with some sex.


	268. Noah Puckerman: Take Eight

**Noah Puckerman: Take Eight**

**For:** AlphaWriter1

Is proud she's reaching her dreams.


	269. Rachel Berry: Take Thirteen

**Rachel Berry: Take Thirteen**

**For:** AlphaWriter1

Can't thank him for his support.

A/N: Requests needed.


	270. Emma Pillsbury: Take Three

**Emma Pillsbury: Take Three**

**For:** Unfortunate Fates

She's finally made her right choice.


	271. Jesse St James: Take Nine

**Jesse St. James: Take Nine**

**For:** Unfortunate Fates

He never should have doubted Unique.


	272. Quinn Fabray: Take Eight

**Quinn Fabray: Take Eight**

**For:** Unfortunate Fates

Her new perspective took a wheelchair.


End file.
